


Sabor a Tequila

by Yuri_Mika



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017), Higuel - Fandom, Hiroguel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Fic, M/M, Mexican Character, Romance, Soap Opera, mature - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Mika/pseuds/Yuri_Mika
Summary: Dos distintos unidos por un mismo sentimiento, amándose a escondidas por el miedo a que sean separados.Un dulce sabor amargo, que quema la garganta, un dulce sabor amargo que llena el alma.Un dulce sabor amrgo qeu combina perfectamente con tus labios.Un smor prohibido, un amor tan adictivo con SABOR A TEQUILA...





	1. Prologo.

Fueron tus labios   
los que llenaron de calor   
cada momento   
y han sugerido que tú y yo   
siempre volvamos   
para amarnos   
a pesar del tiempo.

-¨ ¿Quién iba a pensar que de ti yo me enamoraría? ¨  
Su mirada se desvió de aquel punto fijo en el gran ventanal, se dirigía ahora al dueño de sus pensamientos.  
-¨ Que gracias a tu llegada mi vida tuviera un nuevo sentido, que por ti volviera a sentirme vivo. ¨  
Pasaba sus dedos por los alborotados cabellos azabaches, disfrutando de esa sedosidad tan característica que tanto le gustaba.  
-¨ ¿Quién ida a pensar que el probar aquel liquido sobre tu tersa piel que volviera un adicto? ¨  
Sonreía, soltando alguna risilla traviesa, recordando aquellas grandes locuras que cometían juntos, esas insignificantes tonterías para muchos, que para ellos eran grandes y bellos momentos.  
-¨Que me hiciera volverme loco y deseoso de tu cuerpo¨

Fueron tus besos   
quienes ataron la pasión   
que llevo dentro   
me hicieron arder el corazón   
porque ya no te tengo   
hoy sólo quiero   
verte de nuevo. 

\- ¨Te volviste mi todo, mi razón de vivir, mi razón de ser, te volviste esa adicción que llevo dentro, te volviste en la pasión que mi cuerpo y corazón ocupaban para existir¨  
Sintió a su amante moverse, miro como este se levantaba lentamente, y lo miraba con esos ojos negros como la noche que los acobijaba, y se colaba por la ventana.  
Le sonrió a esa cara adormilada que lo miraba con una gran intensidad.  
-¨ Y ahora da noche entre mis brazos yo te tengo, aunque estuve a punto de morir en el intento. ¨  
Se miro aquella cicatriz que tenia en el pecho, recordando aquel incesante dolor, que volviera a soportar, solo por proteger a su amado.  
\- ¿Qué tanto piensas?  
Volvió a sonreírla, mientras colocaba una mano en su rostro, acariciando esa piel blanquecina, cubierta por algunas cuantas pecas claras, se acerco depositando tiernos besos en ellas.  
\- ¡Oye Miguel! ¿Qué te pasa?

Aunque tenga   
que morir en el intento

\- ¿Quién diría que por ti hiciera las mayores locuras en nombre del amor?  
Hiro intentaba alejar al hombre que lo tenia preso entro sus brazos, que claramente era más grande físicamente que él.  
\- ¿Qué diantre di…  
No logro terminar de hablar ya que fue callado por los labios de ese hombre que lo hacia perder la razón, la cabeza y el pudor, no pudo controlar mas su cuerpo, y rápidamente fu cediendo nuevamente a sus caricias y a sus besos.  
-¨Que por ti este gran amor fuera tan dulce y amargo, fuera tan adictivo con un delicioso…  
SABOR A TEQUILA.


	2. TE ANUNCIASTE.

Tequila, Jalisco, agosto 2018

Podia sentir el Sol quemando su piel morena sin alguna tela que lo cubriera de ello, podia sentir los penetrantes rayos que lo acobijaban, en vez de aquella camisa que estaba amarrada en sus caderas, tenían ya horas bajo el incandescente lucero del cielo, trabajando arduamente, como cada verano, como es el capataz de las tierras, como es el encargado de todos los trabajadores, él tenía que estar desde horas muy tempranas, hasta que el anochecer llegara, para la supervisión de todo aquello que se realizaba en los llanos de cultivo, y su proceso fuera realizado de manera correcta.

Sentía como las gotas de sudor le recorrían todo el cuerpo, no podia negarlo el calor estaba horrible, solo deseaba con tantas fuerzas que ese dia se terminará pronto, pero habían faltado varios trabajadores, asi que mas carga a su responsabilidad, y él debía realizar todo lo que faltaba.

No lo tomen a mal, ama trabajar en las tierras donde se crio, ama sentir la calidez del sol sobre su rostro y su piel, ama sentir como sus músculos comienzan a tensarse al trabajar las pencas de agave, era temporada de cosecha, de ¨Jima¨ como ellos decía, un nuevo cultivo listo para hornear, y destilar, una nueva cosecha de Tequila habían logrado, un producto de calidad.

\- ¡Miguel!

Volteo a ver quién le hablaba, a quien le había interrumpido su momento de trabajo, casi se encajaba la gran navaja en el pie, por aquel suceso, afortunadamente había logrado esquivar, y encajarlo en la tierra, en vez de el mismo.

\- ¡ARG!¡Maldita sea ¡¿QUÉ CHINGADOS QUIERES?

-Perdona Miguel, pero no se si ya te dijeron la nueva noticia.

Se incorporo y dejo de lado la ¨Coa¨, encajando la gran navaja en la tierra, y recargándose en mango de esta, para mirar a su compañero quien le hablaba.

\- ¿Decirme que?

-Pues, el patrón nos acaba de decir que viene de vacaciones el sobrino de la nueva patrona.

Miguel lo miro unos segundos, parándose derecho nuevamente y tomo la coa del mango y volvió a su trabajo, tenia que terminar como unas 50 pencas más aproximadamente, y todo era para antes de que el dia acabara, ya que debía reponer el trabajo de los que habían faltado ese dia.

\- ¿Y eso a mí en que me afecta?

Aquel hombre tenia miedo de interrumpir otra vez a Miguel, conocía que a veces podia tener arranques de ira, aunque solo lo había visto una vez, como le hervía la sangre como se había encarnizado y casi mata aquel hombre, aunque tenía una excusa muy razonable, habían intentado lastimar a la señorita Coco, su hermanita menor, nadie la tocaba sin antes sentir la furia de los hermanos Rivera.

-Pues, como eres el que tienes más tiempo aquí trabajando, lo mas seguro es que tu tengas que enseñarle todo lo que hacemos por aquí y estés a su cuidado.

Se detuvo de golpe, afortunadamente la navaja la había detenido justamente cuando estaba terminando de podar la última hoja.

-Lo que quieres decir, es que yo seré el niñero del niño bonito, cuando sus tíos son los dueños de todo esto, y yo tendre que enseñarle todo lo de aquí.

-Si, eso fue lo que escuche.

Soltó una fuerte carcajada, asustando a aquel hombre parado frente a él, y provocando que varios a su alrededor voltearan a ver a Miguel quien reía con fuerza.

-Que buen chiste Leo.

Se limpio una lagrima falsa del ojo, sí que se había reído de la forma más sarcástica que había logrado mostrar.

-Mira, yo no pienso cuidar a ningún niño presumido, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, han faltado tantos por una ¨supuesta¨ epidemia que anda en el ambiente, y soy yo quien debe hacer lo que ellos no harán, asi que no pienso hacerla de su niñero.

De un solo golpe con el pie, movió la penca ya terminada, lejos de las hojas que acababa de podar, para que quien se encargaba de transportarlas a la bodega, no batallara, simplemente cargara el producto ya listo, subiéndolo a la carreta jalada por el cabello de carga, comenzó a caminar un poco yendo en busca de otra lista para el ¨Barbeo¨, aun era seguido por ese hombre un trabajador mas entre todos, uno que se podia considerar como un amigo, bueno aunque Miguel no los tenia, el solo se dedicaba a dos cosas, trabajar y ayudar a sus hermanos, esa era su única meta en la vida.

-Pero Miguel, si te seguirán pagando, y puedes ordenar a los demas que hagan tu trabajo, recuerda que en el campo tu eres el jefe, y puedes mandar a quien se te plazca y hacer lo que sea.

Suspiro resignado, deteniéndose frente a otro agave azul, analizándolo que estuviera en condiciones para comenzar con el barbeo, aun le faltaban 49, y la tarde ya estaba acabando.

-Mira Leo, tú sabes cuánto me importan estas tierras, y cuanto tiempo les he dedicado, crees que le dejare el trabajo a cualquier persona, solo por cuidar de un niño bonito.

Leo ya no quiso continuar con la conversación, sabia que Miguel no accedería tan fácilmente a algo que le dijeron todos los demas, es bastante terco, siempre lo había sido, desde el dia que lo conoció lo supo al verlo, pero tambien sabía que debía aceptar las ordenes de los patrones cuando estos las dieras, y mas cuando llegara su sobrino para permanecer en las tierras por lo que el escucho, una larga temporada.

El Sol comenzó a caer poco a poco, los trabajadores comenzaron a retirarse de uno a uno, después de haber terminado su ardua labor del dia, y acabado la jornada de trabajo, todo se quedaba en silencio, escuchándose los grillos, los caballos y a lo lejos algun auto pasar, todo estaba demasiado escueto, mientras Miguel aún seguía trabajando, debía terminar de barbear las pencas, cargarlas y llevarlas a los hornos de adobo, para ponerlos a secar.

Diariamente se le encargaban a cada uno de lso trabajadores 15 pencas, el siempre realizaba 20, pero habían faltado 3, asi que 65 eran las que tenia que hacer, y aun no terminaban.

Estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta que alguien se acercaba, estaba demasiado concentrado que no había notado cuando esa persona se había detenido frente a él, 

-Miguel…

\- ¿QUÉ CHIGANDOS QUIERES AHORA LEO?

-No soy Leo.

Miguel volteo de golpe al escuchar aquellas palabras, diantres la había regado, porque quien le había hablado, era su patrona.

Dejo caer la coa en el piso, incorporándose por completo, pocas veces se ponía nervioso, y no porque lo fueran a correr o algo, si no porque el no era de faltarle al respeto a una mujer, y menos quien se encargaba de pagarle y poder comer.

-Sra. Cass, lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención.

-Esta bien Miguel, ya es noche, estas muy concentrado y no me escuchaste llegar, bueno creo que no me esperabas.

-Si, bueno, en verdad no creí que viniera…

Comenzó a colocarse la camisa, había recordado que no la traía puesta, y bueno no debía andar de exhibicionista frente a la esposa del patrón, del dueño de todas las tierras, era una falta de respeto ante una señora tan educada y amable.

Cass Hamada, la nueva esposa del Dueño de la hacienda ¨Santa Cecilia¨, una mujer educada, que había conocido e un viaje de negocios a Inglaterra, un mujer que para muchos se diría que bastante bella, una figura excepcional, pero lo que cautivaba era su hermosa sonrisa, siempre amable y alegre, pero para Miguel solo era una mujer a quien debía respetar y obedecer, todos sus compañeros de trabajo fantaseaban con ella, el prefería fantasear con que su dia acabara, aparte no era una mujer de su interés, bueno para el ninguna mujer lo era.

\- ¿Y que la trae por acá?

Ella observaba todo el cultivo, no era de las de andar entre los plantíos, siempre se dedicaba mas a su hogar y a la oficina, pero esta vez tenía que estar ahí y hablar con el mas indicado para el favor que necesitaba, y el indicado era Miguel Rivera.

-Tal vez ya te llego el rumor.

-De que su sobrino viene de vacaciones, si ya me dijeron.

Continuo con la barbeada de las ultimas pencas, no dejaría que una conversación se interpusiera en su arduo trabajo.

-Bueno algo asi, si viene de vacaciones por unos meses, o un año aun no lo sabemos, el decidirá ya que este aquí.

-Ya veo, relajarse de la gran ciudad, y aprender la vida del campo, puede que termine odiándolo, y quiera salir corriendo de regreso a su hogar.

Ella suspiro, no queria hablar de la razón por la que su sobrino había aceptado la oferta de las vacaciones, no era algo que ella debía hablar, no era nadie para hablar de la vida privada del joven, pero si estaba preocupada, solo esperaba que esas vacaciones le sirvieran para volver a ser el mismo niño que ella cuidaba.

-No lo sé Miguel, pero bueno vengo aquí a pedirte algo.

Suspiro, deteniéndose un poco volteando a verla, para mirarla a los ojos.

-Discúlpeme Sra. Yo se que es una orden y usted es mi patrona, pero no soy niñero de nadie, y no planeo serlo.

Volvió a su trabajo, pocas hojas le quedaban, y queria terminar rapido, unas cuantas pencas más y podría irse a su hogar, darse un largo y relajante baño, y después dormir y asi poder descansar.

-Miguel…

Se acerco a él, tomo la mano del hombre deteniéndolo por completo, causando que este volteara a verla, ahí noto aquello que lo había extrañado, esa mujer siempre mostraba un hermoso brillo en su mirada, esta vez no lo había tanto.

-Yo se que eres un hombre ocupado, se que tienes la carga de todos aquí en la hacienda, se cuáles son tus responsabilidades y tu trabajo, se que eres el que logra que todo se realice a la perfección, se que eres el que más años tiene aquí trabajando, y por todo ello, se que eres el mas indicado para lo que te pido.

-Sra. Yo no creo…

-Déjame terminar Miguel.

El solo asintió a la orden de la mujer, se acerco a el colocando una mano en su hombro, queria mostrarle confianza y entendimiento.

-Solo en ti de todos aquí, confio en que cuidara bien de mi sobrino, el es muy importante para mí, y se que tu lo protegerás, que le enseñaras lo bello de este lugar, que estarás aquí para él, no te pido que estés todo el tiempo a su disposición, se que tienes trabajo, y el considera mucho la ardua labor de los que trabajan en las tierras.

Suspiro, encajando la coa nuevamente en la tierra, limpiándose el sudor con la manga de la camisa, quitándose el sombrero de paja y rascándose un poco la cabeza, se la ponían difícil, desde que conoció a esa mujer, siempre fue muy amable con él, siempre estuvo al pendiente, y ahora le pedía un favor muy importante.

-Entiendo claramente su preocupación, y usted conoce perfectamente mi historia, mi razón de estar aquí, sé que confía en mi más que nadie, pero yo no soy el mas indicado para ese trabajo.

-Al contrario, Miguel, porque conozco tu historia se que eres el mas indicado para esto, en verdad te lo pido de favor.

Coloco dos dedos en ambos lados del puente de la nariz, intentado calmar el dolor de la cabeza que se estaba formando, en verdad el no era la persona correcta para ello, aparte en esas fechas que sospechaba que el famoso sobrino llegaría, eran las misma donde sus hermanos iban de visita a pasarla con él, esto se volvería un caos que lo mataría lentamente, o muy rapido, si consideraba la muerte rápida, asi no sufriría tanto.

-Esta bien, lo pensare, mañana temprano antes de que inicie mi turno prometo darle mi respuesta, en verdad yo aun sigo sin confiar que sea el indicado para ello, pero si usted lo cree, lo tomare a su favor.

Esa misma sonrisa que siempre mostraba volvió a plasmarse sobre su rostro, ella no pudo controlarse y se lanzo a abrazar al hombre, en verdad estaba demasiado feliz, sabia muy bien que su sobrino estaría en las mejores manos del mundo, porque sabia como es Miguel, alguien fuerte, enérgico, serio, estricto, pero con un gran corazón que siempre ponía a todos antes que él, alguien que protegía y cuidaba a quien lo necesitaba, que ayudaba a todo aquel que lo requería.

Ella estaba completamente convencida que el era el mas indicado para el trabajo que se le había pedido, estaba totalmente seguro de que su sobrino volvería a sonreír con la presencia del Rivera en su vida.

-Muchas gracias Miguel.

-Sra.…

-A si lo siento.

Se alejo de él, guardando la distancia apropiada entre un empleado y su jefa.

-Perdone, pero usted sabe respeto mucho a su esposo por todo lo que me ha ayudado en la vida, y no quiero malas interpretaciones de nada por parte de los demas.

-No te preocupes Miguel, en verdad me dio alegría que aceptaras.

-Aun no le doy una respuesta.

Y era verdad aun no se la daba, aun no sabia que lo que se había metido y tal vez se arrepentiría toda su vida por ello, o tal vez no, nadie lo sabe aún.

-Bueno te dejo para que termines, aunque te diría que ya te fueras a tu casa, debes descansar.

-Solo me falta esta, llevo todo a la bodega para que mañana horneen, me siento bastante agotado como para hacerlo esta noche.

-Si no te preocupes yo hablare con mi esposo, de que te quite tu tiempo hablándote de lo de mi sobrino, por si algo comienza a decirte, porque no permitiré que te llame la   
atención si me estás haciendo el más grande favor del mundo.

Miguel suspiro, no le importaba que le llamaran la atención, o intentaran regañarlo, le preocupaba que por dejar las pencas en la bodega se les pasara su tiempo y no las pudieran hornear, ya una vez habían perdido una cosecha completa, no permitiría que pasara nuevamente.

-Está bien Sra. Será mejor que valla a dormir, su esposo debe estarla buscando, yo en cuanto termine me retirare de aquí.

-Entendido, buenas noches Miguel.

-Buenas noches.

Observo como se retiraba caminando para irse de camino a la hacienda, ya cuando la vio del lejos casi llegando al gran portón suspiro, queria gritar, pero sería escuchado en esa silenciosa noche, se había metido en un gran aprieto, el tenia una vida fuera del trabajo y ahora debía estar al cuidado de un mocoso, mimado, engreído, presumido bueno para nada, que tal vez por haberse roto una uña al intentar levantar una cuchara, ahora necesitaba vacaciones.

Se quito el sombrero otra vez, y se rasco la cabeza con mas fuerza, en verdad esto lo estresaba, estaba cansado, y hambriento, y ahora esto, algo más a sus preocupaciones, bueno y contando la llegada de sus hermanos, bueno la verdad ya estaba considerando la muerte, seria mas fácil, y menos sufrimiento por el que tenía que pasar.

Decidió dejar sus pensamientos y sufrimiento de lado, y continuar con su trabajo si no lo hacía nunca terminaría y no podría irse a casa en toda la noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una hora, dos horas, casi tres horas pasaron cuando el ya se encontraba cerrando la bodega donde había dejado todo el equipo, ahora solo llevaba a su caballo a las caballerizas, desensillarlo, darle de comer, agua, y dejarlo descansar.

Dante su fiel amigo, su primer y único caballo, lo había comprado con su propio dinero, lo tenia desde que era un potro, el mismo lo había amansado, trabajado, para hacerlo un caballo de servicio, él era el único que podia montarlo muchos lo habían comprobado de la peor manera, y se enorgullecía de ello, era su caballo su amigo fiel.

Llego al establo, y comenzó a quitarle los frenos, el cincho, la silla, y todo lo que conlleva para poder montarlo, no era un animal que se debía mantener amarrado, el simplemente lo seguía a donde fuera, y si se detenía el caballo tambien lo hacía, lo llevo hasta su corral, donde le donde le dejo un buen bonche de paja, y lleno la canoa con agua.

-Y tu que piensas Dante, de mi nuevo trabajo.

Jugaba con la crin del animal, deshaciendo las pequeñas trenzas que le había tejido esa mañana, para después proceder a cepillarla.

-Crees que es una locura verdad, es que yo siendo el niñero de un mocoso, lo más seguro es que sea un fastidiosos mamon, que expulsaron de la escuela por irresponsable, y sus padres no pueden con él, y han preferido mandarlo hasta acá para deshacerse de él lo más pronto posible.

El animal solo movió su cabeza un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, y colocándola al lado de su dueño, Miguel coloco sus manos a los costados de esta.

-Es verdad Dante, no debo juzgar a nadie sin antes de conocerlo, aunque aun sigo creyendo que es una pésima idea, tu sabes que no soy bueno cuidando niños, aunque solo lo hago porque me lo pidio la patrona, y ella ha sido muy amable conmigo.

Acariciaba la cabeza del animal, pasaba sus ásperas manos por el suave pelaje del cuello, solo a el le contaba su vida, solo en el podia confiar, era solo un caballo, pero para el es su mejor amigo, a quien puede decirle todo sin ser juzgado.

-Bueno Dante a comer y dormir, yo tambien ya me voy a casa, necesito un baño urgente.

Comenzó a estirarse el cuerpo, tantas horas agachado, lo cansaban, ya no era un mocoso de 25 años que podia soportar mas de 12 horas trabajando sin probar bocado alguno, o tomar algunos minutos de descanso, ahora llegaba a las 6 y ya queria que lo mataran, le encanta su trabajo, pero tambien ocupa descanso debes en cuando.

Se despidió de su caballo, cerro las caballerizas y después el establo, para luego dirigirse a su hogar, una pequeña casa a unos menos del establo, una pequeña casa que el mismo había construido para vivir cómodamente, y estar cerca de su trabajo, sin la necesidad de gastar en combustible.

Cuando llego a su casa, por fin después de un largo y cansado dia, al entrar a esta lo primero que hizo fue aventar sus botas y la camisa, ya al dia siguiente limpiaría y lavaría lo que tenia que lavar, ahora solo queria darse una ducha y cenar algo, el estómago le rugía, era verdad lo que decía el hambre es canija, pero mas el que la aguanta¨.

Después su largo baño, donde sintió como sus músculos se destensaban con el agua caliente, salió de la regadera, cubriéndose con una toalla, y llegando al lavabo, observo su reflejo en el empañado vidrio, que con la mano limpio, se miraba la barbilla, y el cuello, el bigote y la barba le estaba creciendo debía afeitarse, ya era tiempo de hacerlo, del botiquín que estaba detrás del vidrio tomo lo que necesitaba, el rastrillo afilado, la crema de afeitar y la loción para después de esta.

Unos minutos pasaron, cuando volvió a ver su rostro, ahora completamente limpio y mojado, tomo una toalla limpia para secarse, y volvió a examinarlo.

-Tal vez si le guste al mocoso este.

Se detuvo en seco, que diantres había dicho, acaso le estaba preocupando su apariencia para dar una buena impresión, ni siquiera sabia su nombre, ni siquiera sabía su edad, en realidad no sabía absolutamente nada, solo que llegaría y ya se preocupaba por cosas sin sentido.

-Estoy cansado, es eso.

Si el cansancio y el hambre ya lo estaban volviendo loco, termino lo que hacia en el baño y fue a vestirse rápidamente, solo tomo algo del refrigerador algo que pudiera comer rapido para calmar su apetito y tratar de recuperar la cordura un poco, porque ya hasta el se estaba asustando de sí mismo.

Después de su pequeña cena improvisada, fue a su habitación, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, tomo una foto que estaba en el buro de al lado, la miro detalladamente, una bella foto, sintió como sus ojos se aguaron, sintió como un nudo en la garganta se comenzó a formar, respiro profundamente, limpiándose los ojos, y volvió a dejar la foto en su lugar, aun recordaba a la perfección todo.

Se recostó en la cama, apagando la luz que estaba sobre el buro, seria una larga noche, sabía que no podría dormir nada en lo absoluto, recordando viejos sucesos que aún dolían, y ahora con todo el desastre en el que se había metido.

-Maldito mocoso, ni siquiera se tu nombre y ya te haz vuelto mi dolor de cabeza.

Si esta seria una muy larga noche, donde no podría conciliar el sueño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, si tal vez ya saben quien soy al ver esto aqui, pero he tenido problemas en Wattpad por el contenido de mi fic, y otros problemas los cuales me llevaron a eliminar todas mis cuentas, asi que aqui esta mi fic, espero que lo amen y les guste mucho, los quiero.


	3. TU LLEGADA.

Aeropuerto de la Ciudad de Londres, Londres, Inglaterra, agosto 2018.

Ya tenía más una hora que había abordado el avión con rumbo fijo, listo para partir a su nuevo destino, donde comenzaría una nueva vida, miraba por la ventana su ciudad, donde nació, donde creció, miraba su vida diaria pasar frente a sus ojos y ahora todo lo estaba dejando atrás.

Tomo sus lentes, para limpiarse las lágrimas, había sido difícil despedirse de su familia, como aquel dia donde fue aceptado a la Universidad de Cambridge, pero esta vez había probabilidades de no volver nunca más.

No queria recordar lo que había ocurrido para hacerlo tomar esta decisión, queria olvidarlo todo, por eso prefirió irse.  
Su atención se postro ahora a las azafatas, quienes le indicaban que hacer, ya en poco tiempo sería el despegue, su hora de irse ya llegaba, y ya no tenía vuelta atrás.

Después de aquella explicación de seguridad, después de acomodarse el cinturón, por fin sintió el avión prender vuelo. Por fin aquel capítulo de su vida que había escrito se había cerrado, ahora debía dar vuelta a la página y volver a comenzar.

Ya que en 15 horas toda su vida cambiaria por completo, en 15 horas comenzaría con un nuevo sueño y tal vez nuevas esperanzas, bueno eso tenia en mente la verdad no sabia que era lo que le esperaba en el pueblo donde su tía, su segunda madre, se había ido a vivir con su nuevo esposo.

Vio por ultima vez por la ventana, divisando las luces de la ciudad en esa oscura noche, todo tan brillante y tan concurrido, tan distinto a donde él se iría, dejando amigos, familia, trabajo, sueños y toda una vida detrás de él.

-Algun dia nos volveremos a ver.

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar los ojos, e intentar conciliar el sueño, sería un vuelo bastante largo y agotador, minimo debía descansar un poco antes de llegar a tierra, o no podría soportar el ajetreo que le esperaba.

Tequila, Jalisco.

-Gracias Miguel por aceptar el cuidar de mi sobrino. 

-No hay de que Sra.

Esa mañana justamente antes de que el patrón partiera a la ciudad de Guadalajara, para ir al aeropuerto, le había dicho que si aceptaba la oferta que le había propuesto, lo había pensado demasiado, durante toda la noche, ocasionando que casi no durmiera bien, lo había analizado a tanto detalle para poder rechazarlo, pero no había forma de rechazar la oferta, asi que ya que, si no decía que si lo haría, de todas maneras, su patrón lo obligaría a ello, asi que mejor por su propia cuenta acepto su nuevo empleo.

-Me emociona verlo nuevamente, tengo meses de no saber de él, el dia de mi boda apenas si porque estaba ocupado con la escuela.

-Entregando trabajos en la prepa lo imagino.

-No.

Sonrió con amplitud, hablar de sus sobrinos la emocionaba, eran como sus hijos, claro ellos dos tenían sus padres, y como ella nunca pudo tener hijos y hasta hace poco tiempo se casó, los dos jóvenes eran como sus propios críos.

-Preparando trabajos finales para por fin graduar de la Universidad, si lo noto mi hermano, mi cuñada y mi sobrino mayor solo estuvieron poco tiempo.

Se había detenido frente a su patrona, la miro unos segundos, como intentando recordar algo, pero no nada venía a su mente.

-Es verdad, ese dia no estuve aquí, mi hermanita me pidio que fuera a la capital a verla en una presentacion de baile, y mi hermano tenía un presentacion en un palenque e igual me rogo que fuera, tenía que cumplir con ambos, asi que todo ese fin de semana no estuve por estos rumbos.

-Ya veo.

Miguel solo asintió, si había recordado, sabía que había sido una gran celebración que duro todo el fin de semana, todos los trabajadores hablaban aun de esa fiesta tan elegante y llena de gente muy importante, él había sido requerido, pero ya había pedido los dias por su familia y prefirió ir mil veces a aquellos pequeños eventos de sus hermanos que asistir a un evento que en realidad no le interesaba.

-Por cierto, sé que vendrán tus hermanos pronto.

-Si Sra. Todos los años vienen y se quedan conmigo durante unos meses, y luego regresan a lo que deben hacer.

Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio sin más que decir.

-Bueno ya no la molesto, tengo todavía mucho que hacer, si me necesita de mi sabe dónde encontrarme.

-Esta bien Miguel, nos vemos después.

La Sra. Cass se retiro dejandolo solo para que continuara con su labor del dia, ya que ella debía preparar la bienvenida para la llegada de su amado sobrino.

Se había dado cuenta que otra vez, había olvidado preguntar el nombre de ese joven, bueno luego lo sabría.

Levanto la carretilla que había tenido con él desde el momento en que ella le había hablado. Con sus herramientas dentro de la carretilla y el sol en el punto más alto del cielo, se fue en dirección a los llanos de cultivo de agave azul, solo podías entrar ahí a caballo o caminando.

Esta vez iría caminando debía llevar algunas cuantas cosas para trabajar.

\- ¡MIGUEL!

Volteo para ver quién le había gritado, miro que era uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, Roberto, uno de los adultos mayores, mayor que el para ser preciso, pero tenía poco trabajando ahí, asi que le mostraba respeto como si fuera su jefe.

-Si dígame.

-Sr., el patrón me dijo antes de irse que le avisara que usted hoy no trabajaría en los cultivos, solo estaría supervisando que todo se realizara de la manera correcta.

-Se puede saber ¿Por qué? 

Dejo la carretilla en el piso recargándose en esta, en verdad queria una respuesta coherente y congruente de porque él no podia trabajar en plena Jima, si sabían que el personal iba y venía y no podrían completar la cosecha para el nuevo Tequila para el aniversario de la hacienda y la productora.

-Pues dijo que debes estar al pendiente para cuando el regrese de la capital, y prefiere que andes a caballo supervisando ya que después te ocupara en otra cosa, asi no tardas en ir caminando desde donde estés.

Suspiro resignado, lo que se temía, asi que no trabajaría porque llegaría el sobrino a la hacienda y debía andar como su perrito faldero, pero no podia quejarse solo acatar las ordenes que se le habían dejado indicadas.

-Gracias Roberto por avisarme.

Volvió a levantar la carretilla para irse a los establos por su caballo, debía ensillarlo y para irse a pasear por los cultivos, revisando que todos cumplieran con el procedimiento correcto.

-Miguel, si quieres yo me llevo eso, puede que lo ocupemos, y conociéndote eres capaz de bajarte de esa bestia y ponerte a trabajar arduamente.

Sonrió por el comentario, a todos ahí lo conocían perfectamente, tenia 20 años trabajando en esas tierras, desde que era un joven de 15 años, se dedico plenamente a trabajar en ello, había hecho una promesa y la cumpliría hasta el dia que muriera.

-Gracias Roberto, en unos momentos nos volvemos a ver.

Miro como aquel señor se llevo la carretilla a lso cultivos, cuando vio que se había perdido entre los plantíos de agave, él fue de camino a los establos, afortunadamente para él, estaba a pocos pasos de donde lo habían detenido asi que no perdería mucho tiempo, solo en lo que preparaba al rebelde de Dante para salir a su guardia.

En cuanto llego al establo, se fue directamente al área de las caballerizas, mirando todos aquellos sementales de hermoso pelaje, blanco, pinto, dorado, pero el que mas amaba era el suyo, el único de pelaje negro con una crin larga.

-Ya estoy aquí mi buen amigo.

Se recargo en el pequeño corral de Dante mirándolo con detenimiento, suspiro profundamente, provocando que el animal se acercara a él, pasando su hocico por el cabello de Miguel, alborotándolo un poco bueno bastante.

\- ¡Dante no! Tranquilo.

Tomo la cabeza del caballo acariciándola por los costados, pasando suavemente sus manos por el sedoso pelaje negro azabache, acariciándolo con demasiado cuidado, sintiendo cada fibra de cabello.

Acerco su rostro a la cabeza del animal, recargándose en esta, mejilla con mejilla chocaban.

-Sabes algo amigo.

Escucho solo un resoplido por parte de Dante, eso indicaba que siguiera con su relato.

-No se porque me siento nervioso, si solo es el sobrino de los dueños, es que siento que algo cambiara con la llegada de ese joven.

Si ya no le decía niño mimado, o mocoso, ya que bueno si había terminado la universidad queria decir que ya era alguien mayor y maduro, no un simple revoltoso del que se deshacían a la primera oportunidad que tuvieran los padres.

-Siento que vendrá a crear un caos en mi vida.

Se coloco un mano en el pecho, desde la noche anterior después de no poder conciliar el sueño, comenzó a sentir una pesadez, como que algo le aprisionaba los pulmones y no lo dejaba respirar, había creído que era el cansancio y el estrés por ser el responsable de todos los obreros, como el trabajo excesivo, pero al despertar, continuaba con ello.

-Pero bueno, eso no debe preocuparme hoy, hoy descansaremos ambos, y solo vagaremos por lso cultivos, cuidando que todo salga bien y claro ayudar si necesitan de nosotros.

Soltó al animal, para ir a la puerta de su corral y abrirla, sacándolo de ese lugar, el prefería tenerlo libre en los llanos, pero ese no era su hogar, solo trabajaba ahí, aunque tenia una casita, ese no era su lugar, si no era otra parte, más alejada de todos.

-Vamos amigo, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, que nos espera un largo dia, y creo que será más largo después de aquello.

Se lo llevo para comenzar a ensillarlo, para poder irse a los cultivos a esperar a que su patrón llegara a darle una nueva razón para vivir estresado, el cuidado del mentado sobrino.

Aeropuerto de la Ciudad de Guadalajara, Guadalajara, Jalisco.

Ya tenía rato que había aterrizado el avión, observaba detenidamente como todos bajaban uno a uno, para luego ir el, espero a ser el último, queria alargar lo más que pudiera su llegada.

Ahora iba bajando de este, con su mochila en la espalda y su teléfono celular en una mano, revisando la hora de llegada, ahora solo debía ir por el resto de su equipaje, no había llevado mucho, dos maletas aparte de lo que ya cargaba, eso era solo lo indispensable de todas sus cosas, era lo que más ocuparía, sabía que en el transcurso de su estadía llegara a necesitar algo más, lo conseguiría luego, aparte no podia traerse toda su habitación en un pequeño vuelo comercial.

Sentía la pesadez y el cansancio en sus ojos, como en los hombros y su espalda, solo queria acabar con esto y llegar a donde se quedaría y claro a dormir, necesitaba hacerlo, debía descansar.

Porque conociendo a su tía, ella armaría toda una fiesta para su llegada, aunque le había pedido que no lo hiciera, que una comida y que lo dejaran dormir por unas horas, para el era el mejor regalo de llegada al país mexicano, que una fiesta donde medio mundo que él no conocía asistiría, la verdad no le interesaba conocer a nadie, a nadie más de los que conocía ya en su vida, solo queria dejar todo asi.

Llego a las bandas rotativas, mirando las maletas pasar, pequeñas, enormes, de gran calidad, económicas, azules, rojas, negras, con decoraciones y lisas, estuvo ahí esperando, 5 minutos, 10 minutos, a los 15 minutos por fin diviso dos maletas de piel negras, ahí estaba su ropa, algunos libros, y objetos de valor sentimental que no pudo dejar en su hogar.

Por fin caía en cuenta, había dejado su hogar, su casa, su hermano mayor, sus padres, y sus amigos, para huir de una ilusión que lo había dañado, muchos dirían que fue cobarde, pero lo había lastimado tanto que no queria volver nunca más.

Tomo ambas maletas y salió por las puertas, buscando con la mirada a la persona que habían mandado, o algun indicio de que alguien había ido por él, pero nada, no miraba nadie, reviso su teléfono checando la hora, 11:20 am, si estaba correcta, sus cálculos no mentían, había avisado que a esa hora estaría justamente en ese lugar, tambien que ropa usaría y que llevaría con el para que no batallaran en localizarlo.

Se dio cuenta que estaba en la pura salida, obstruyendo el paso de los demas pasajeros que solo querían encontrar a sus familiares, asi que se movió un poco del lugar, aun revisaba con la mirada si alguien había llegado por él, pero nadie, decidió esperar un poco mas de tiempo, unos minutos.

Se acerco a una pared, recargo sus maletas en esta, y el se sentó el piso, recargando por igual su cabeza, necesitaba descansar, mas no aun no queria dormirse.

Volvió a revisar su teléfono, habían pasado 10 minutos desde su llegada, y aun nada, estaba considerando el hecho de tomar un taxi o un Uber, pero había recordado que no traía ninguna tarjeta con él, y no había pasado a cambiar libras esterlinas por pesos mexicanos.

Ya cansado de esperar, tomo su teléfono listo para marcarle a su tía, para ver si le podían mandar un taxi, o Uber o un burro para ir por él, en verdad estaba cansado, solo queria dormir, y dormir, y seguir durmiendo.

\- ¿Hiro?

Ya había comenzado a marcar el número que conocía de memoria, cuando escucho su nombre, esto hizo que levantara el rostro para ver quien le hablaba, tardo unos minutos en reconocer al hombre frente a él, era el esposo de su tía, al que bueno debía llamar tío, pero aun no se acostumbraba ni podia.

-Mr. Montenegro, I thought you forgot about me. (Sr. Montenegro, pensé que se había olvidado de mi).

-I´m sorry, there was a lot of traffic. (Estoy arrepentido, había mucho tráfico).

-It´s ok, I just want to get out of here. (Está bien solo quiero salir de aquí).

Montenegro le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a levantarte, y tomo las maletas de Hiro, podia notar claramente en el parar del joven lo agotado que estaba, había sido un vuelo de las de 15 horas, era de esperarse que estuviera asi.

Por fin, 1 hora después de su llegada a la ciudad de Guadalajara, estaba saliendo del gran aeropuerto, dejando el bullicio, las lágrimas, las risas, los festejos y todo lo demas detrás de él, yendo junto al Sr. Montenegro hasta donde había dejado su auto estacionado para irse de ahí.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, noto no un auto, una camioneta Pick-up negra, no eran tan comunes en su país, asi que seria algo nuevo usar una ahí, miro como el hombre subió sus maletas en la parte trasera, amarrándolas para que no se fueran a volar por algun descuido ya que el camino era un poco largo casi dos horas.

Subió a la camioneta, aunque casi subía del lado del piloto, debía recordar que en México era igual que Estados Unidos, manejaban del lado derecho y lso copilotos del lado izquierdo, eso provoco que el hombre se riera un del error del joven británico-japonés.

Este avergonzado se fue al otro lado a subirse como debía, sin decir mucho solo se colocó el cinturón de seguridad después de cerrar la puerta, se acomodó en el asiento, que no lo negaría era bastante cómodo, mucho más que el del avión, solo esperaba poder dormir un poco.

-So, tell me how was your flight? (Entonces, dime que tal tu vuelo).

-Tiring, really tiring, been there for more than 15 hrs. is stressful, I just want to sleep till next year. (Cansado, muy cansado, estar ahi por más de 15 horas, es muy estresante, solo quiero dormir hasta el próximo año)

-I can see it. (Puedo verlo).

Hiro solo asintió, ya no tenía ganas de hablar, y se notaba en los pronunciados bostezos que deba debes en cuando.

-Sleep, we are going to take some time to get there. (Duerme, vamos a tomar un poco de tiempo en llegar).

Hiro solo le sonrió de lado, ya no tenía muchas fuerzas para formar una sonrisa completa, para cerrar los ojos, acomodarse tranquilamente en el asiento acolchonado, dio un fuerte suspiro, y no tardo mucho en quedarse dormido por completo, en verdad lo necesitaba, necesitaba el descansar, sabia que le esperaba una larga tarde.

Tequila, Jalisco.

El Pick-up se detuvo frente a la entrada de la hacienda, Hiro sintió el repentino freno de la camioneta, al parecer ya había llegado, aun estaba aturdido del viaje, y del trayecto al llegar, no había logrado ver nada de la ciudad, ni del pueblo, y menos de como era la hacienda, solo recordaba quedarse dormido al salir del aeropuerto, y despertar en la entrada de la gran casona donde ahora sería su hogar.

-We are here. (Ya estamos aqui).

El asintió, quitándose el cinturón, para bajarse de este, tomar su mochila del asiento trasero y luego bajar sus maletas para llevarlas a su habitación, bueno a donde le indicaran donde iba a dormir.

Montenegro miro toda la intención de Hiro, de ir por sus maletas bajarlas y cargarlas.

-Hiro, don´t worry about them, somebody else can do that. (No te preocupes por ellas, alguien más puede hacerlo).

El solo asintió nuevamente, dejando todo de lado, solo se acomodo su mochila en la espalda, esa si no dejaba que nadie la tocara, aparte solo llevaba su computadora portátil, una agenda, una cámara, y unas cuantas fotos.

-Leo.

Miro como el señor le hablaba a un hombre que pasaba por ahí.

\- ¿Dónde anda Miguel?

-Miguel… anda por los cultivos, supervisando todo como dijo.

-Ordene que no anduviera lejos y estuviera al pendiente de mi regreso.

Paso una mano por su cabello, sin quitarle la mirada a Leo, provocando que este se pusiera un poco nervioso.

-Pero ya lo conoce, si ve que ocupan ayuda en lo que sea, el se pone a ayudarlos, o a hacerlo.

-Lo sé bien.

\- ¿Quiere que le hable para que venga?

Hiro seguía parado en la entrada, y noto como ambos hombres voltearon a verlo al mismo tiempo, eso provoco que se sonrojara, no estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención de gente extraña, ni en las presentaciones de sus proyectos se sentía con confianza, desde pequeño había sido tímido y retraído, aun mucho no se explicaban como es que tenía amigos.

-No esta bien, solo hazme el favor de bajar las maletas y llevarlas a la entrada, ahí alguien se encargará de llevarlas a la habitación.

-Entendido patrón, ahorita lo hago.

El hombre fue hasta la camioneta, se subió hasta esta, él se encargaría de meter el equipaje, y claramente con cuidado, al ver el tipo de maletas, podia deducir su gran valor, mas si eran de piel original.

Montenegro se acercó a Hiro dejando a su trabajador encargarse de lo demas, y que seria cuidadoso con las pertenencias del joven.

-Your aunt is so excited to see you again. (Tu tía, está muy emocionada de verte otra vez).

-I can imagine it. (Puedo imaginarlo).

Ambos entraron por fin a la hacienda, no pudo negar que al entrar se sorprendió por lo espaciosa que era, estaba acostumbrada a simple casa donde vivía, o a su dormitorio en el departamento que compartía con sus compañeros de Universidad, donde había pasado sus últimos años.

Miraba con admiración cada detalle, cada color, cada decoración que había, era bastante diferente a lo que él estaba acostumbrado, hasta el ambiente, era diferente, a pesar de todo, se sentía un poco más libre.

\- ¡HIROOOOOO!

Volteo para ver quién era, claramente lo supo, conocía esa voz perfectamente, desde muy pequeño la conocía, casi podia decirlo que, desde pañales, pero no recordaba mucho de esa época, asi que lo dejaba que desde pequeño.

-MI NIÑO YA LLEGASTE.

Su tía había corrido desde la entrada a la cocina, dejando una bandeja en una de las mesas cercanas, corrió con rapidez para abrazarlo con fuerza, por fin había llegado a quien tanto esperaban.

-Si tía, ya estoy aquí.

Montenegro, Leo y mucho ahí se sorprendieron de que el joven hablara español, siempre escuchaban hablar a la Sr. Cass de él, pero siempre hablaba de su vida en Inglaterra, asi que imaginaban que no hablaba el idioma natal de esta región.

-Mi niño hermoso, me da gusto que estés ya aquí.

No dejaba de abrazarlo no podia, la emoción era mucho mas fuerte que las intenciones de volver a respirar de Hiro.

-Tía… por favor.

-A si, lo siento mucho.

Estaba completamente sonrojado por la emoción de su tía, el tambien estaba emocionado, pero no lo demostraría asi, aparte la falta de aire ya casi lo ponía morado.

-Debes estar hambriento y cansado.

-Si un poco.

-Bueno, ven ya comer un poco, de ahí te das un baño y descansas, quiero presentarte a todos por aquí luego.

Montenegro miro como ambos caminaban hacia la cocina, como su esposa animadamente hablaba con el joven, y como este luchaba por no dormirse, volteo a ver a Leo que dejara las maletas, y le indico a Guillermo, el asistente de la casa, que se llevara las maletas de Hiro a la habitación que se le había asignado.

Suspiro, se había cansado un poco, pero tenia cosas que hacer, un negocio que mantener, saco su teléfono del bolsillo de su saco, y marco el número que debió haber hecho tiempo atrás, escucho el timbrar del otro lado de la linea.

\- ¿Miguel?, necesito que en tres horas vengas a la hacienda por favor.

Solo escucho como el hombre del otro lado de la linea respondía para luego colgar, a la llamada terminada, se fue a la cocina para compartir la comida con su esposa y su sobrino político, sentía que algo importante pasaría ese dia, pero ahora lo que le preocupaba más, era el llenar el vacío en su estómago.

-ESPERO QUE NO SE ACABEN TODO.

-DEMASIADO TARDE QUERIDO, ES EL FAVORITO DE HIRO YA SE LO ACABO.

Su esposa respondió desde adentro de la cocina, a lo que era verdad, Hiro había devorado gran parte, tenia bastante hambre y bueno si le preparaban su platillo favorito, era capaz de muchas cosas por defenderlo.

-Diantres.

-No te preocupes cariño, te prepare algo para ti.

Hiro vio cómo su tía le daba un beso tímido y rapido en la mejilla a su esposo e iba al horno por algo más, sonrió por ese gesto, el esperaba un dia poder hacer eso, poder tener una comida con la persona que lo amara y el amaría.


End file.
